


A moonlit night

by Thelienna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical Lams, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned George Washington, Mentioned Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna
Summary: This a historical AU Lams fic. Like nothing really just some cuteness in the middle of the night.Rated T for the general homophobic mentality of the era that forces them to hide.





	A moonlit night

The night was dark and starless, even the moon was shrouded by a thick layer of black clouds. The forest was very much alive though - owls were hunting little critters who tried to scurry away to safer places in the dark, foxes were looking for their meals to get there aching bellies full... and two man were sitting on a rock beside each other, one bandaging the other's arm.

"You idiot. You could have gotten yourself killed." The one with the bandage muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't like his partner's recklessness, how he would do seemingly impossle things just to help their cause. And he hated his attitude towards the war, no matter how much he adored him for many of his other qualities.

"Yeah, maybe... but they should be freed. All of them. You know what I am doing is right." The other said adamantly which earned him a sigh from his partner. He gave a soft chuckle at that, a bit annoyed how overprotective he was when it came to him.

"You are reckless. And more stubborn than any mule." He whispered into the other's ear. The wounded man only let out a small, quiet laugh. His companion gave him a death stare in return.

"I could say the same about you, Mister. You are just as bad as me, always wanting to get onto the field to fight." This earned him another sigh and a signature eyeroll. The chill of the night made them both shiver slightly, though none of them cared. Not really.

The cold made sure none would come after them, that none would dare to wander this far into the woods. As they shared a tent only maybe their friends would notice their absence - two Generals, leading the armies - but they knew both men will keep their mouths shut about it. As long as they were out in the field, fighting for their ideas and their fledgeling nation, everyone turned a blind eye.

What would happen after the war... well, the two young men did not think that much ahead. Even the Romans knew: Carpe diem - live for today. What will tomorrow bring was not their concern - they lived in now and in every moment, savouring what little time they truly had with each other.

The wounded man leaned against the other, snuggling into his chest as his companion wrapped his warm arms against him, embracing him gently, careful of his injury.

"I know... I know I shouldn't say this..." started the injured man, murmuring into his partner's chest.

"Then don't say it. Please. It will just make everything harder. It will complicate things more than how they are now..." the other man just shook his head and lifted his head, looking into his friend's eyes deeply.

"I have to. I love you, Alexander. I love you more than everyone else. I love you with all my heart and I can't just be your friend with... with certain benefits. We have done so much for each other and still... I am only your friend. Don't lie to me anymore, at least not when we are alone. Just the two of us. I know this can't be made public... but please, at least between us too, let there be no lies. No boundaries. You mean so much more to me than just a friend."

John leaned closer to Alexander as he spoke and his companion did the same, pressing their foreheads together. Hamilton sighed into the small space between them and closed his eyes.

"Lord above... John, you know I can't. You are... you are not just a simple friend to me but this is a war. We have so much to lose... and we both have wives and children at home. Our relationship... is complicated enough. And what if Lafayette or Washington grows tired of keeping their mouth's shut? What if they talk?"

Alex's eyes were filled with despair, guilt and fear. Fear of losing the one his heart beat for day after day. Fearing for his life, John's precious life...

"Alexander. Please. Just say you feel the same way I do. Just let me say it back to you, let us be what we truly are on starless nights like this..." John pleaded softly, clinging to Alexander as he looked up at him with wide eyes. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He loved his Alex and he wanted proof he loved him back.

Alexander stared at John for a long, long time, unable to speak as he considered what to say. He had a wife. Elizabeth was pregnant with his offspring. At yet he knew he will never be satisfied by her side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he decided what to say.

"I love you, John Laurens. I love you and I won't ever take this back. I will love you always even if I can only say this to you on nights like this, sneaking around. My heart is yours." Alexander murmured softly into the place betwee them. He waited for John to move, to say something.

Instead he soon felt soft lips brushing against his own, fingers stroking his curls, a hand cupping his cheek softly. He kissed back, placing his hand onto John's waist, pulling him closer. John giggled, his voice the sweetest melody Alex ever heard.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much..." mumbled Alex again and John whispered the same words back to him. It was perfect. They were perfect. Together as one... but only in the middle of the night in the woods so that only the stars and the moon was their witness.


End file.
